


Too Late

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nora tries to save Hank from the demon, but she is too late.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Urgent.

After what had happened when she and Gary were looking for Hank's data, going back into her cell was a reprieve for Nora, as weird as it sounded, even to her. Feeling the presence of that demon had been draining, scarier than anything that had happened to her since she was free of Mallus. 

Being able to sit at her table and read the books that had become a refuge for her was soothing, clearing her thoughts from the dark images that encounter had conjured up. 

But the reprieve didn't last long. 

Suddenly she felt that presence again, dark, angry. It was all-encompassing and she knew it was here to hurt, to kill. She rose up from her chair on shaky legs, incapable of holding her balance against the onslaught of sensations. She cried out, trying to get help but nobody heard her, nobody came.

The sensations became even stronger and she knew she needed to do something, right now. The sense of urgency only grew more and more and she channeled all her energy into the force field, knowing that she had to take it down, that she had to stop the demon from whatever he was doing right now.

It didn't matter how much it took out of her. She needed to do something, anything to stop whatever was going on from happening.

But even succeeding in taking down the force field and running across the hallways of the Bureau, she knew she was too late. 

Seeing the body lying on the floor just confirmed what she had already sensed.

There was nothing she could do. No matter how hard she had tried to prevent this, it hadn't worked.

A part of her wanted to lie down and cry, to just go back into her cell and bury herself in her books, forget about reality and the horrors that had happened here. But that option was taken off the table when Nate entered the room, seeing her crouched over his father's body. 

She knew her reprieve was over right then and there. There was nothing she could do now, nothing other than run.

Again. 

She just hoped that her new friends would realize the truth and would not shun her forever.


End file.
